


I Don't Believe In Ghosts

by MoonflowerMJ



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety| Virgil and Logic| Logan are twins, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Deceit is Roman's little brother, Fluff and Angst, Good Deceit, M/M, Mentions of past abuse, Others are probably going to be mentioned, Roman is a ghost, Suicide, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, mentions of past bullying, mentions of past cutting, sympathetic deceit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 17:39:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17451413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonflowerMJ/pseuds/MoonflowerMJ
Summary: >> I must be dreamingcause I don't believe in ghosts <<"Logan, are you sure this place has no history of deaths?" Virgil asked his twin one October day. The twins were sitting on the couch in their new home. They had just moved in a few weeks ago. It was close to the library where Logan worked at and near the coffee shop that Virgil worked at. Not to mention it was near a theater and was extremely cheap.





	I Don't Believe In Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags if you haven't already because I'll forget to put trigger warnings. 
> 
> Also, this was inspired by the song "Ghosts" by Jacob Tillberg.

"Logan, are you sure this place has no history of deaths?" Virgil asked his twin one October night. The twins were sitting on the couch in their new home. They had just moved in a few weeks ago. It was close to the library where Logan worked at and near the coffee shop that Virgil worked at. Not to mention it was near a theater and was extremely cheap.

"Not any reported ones, why?" Logan replied, looking up from his book. He gave his brother a concerned look, which made Virgil look away and nervously play with his sleeves. 

"N-no reason... I-I was just wondering." Virgil replied quietly. He sighed and curled up in his spot on the couch, his head resting on his brother's shoulder. Logan smiled slightly and covered the emo-looking boy with the couch blanket. He turned back to the book he in his hands and began to read out loud, knowing it would help Virgil fall asleep.

* * *

 The next day came and Virgil got ready for work. He was the first one to leave and the first one home on most day, Logan didn't have to open the library until later in the day so he was able to tidy up the house a bit before he left. Virgil, dressed in a black polo shirt with an iconic coffee logo on the right breast area and a pair of ripped black jeans, scribbled a note down for Logan and put it on the fridge. He was putting on his jacket when he saw something out of the corner of his eye, he did a double take but as he suspected; nothing's there.

"I swear to satan I'm going to go crazy in this house..." Virgil mumbled before heading out the door. 

Little did he know that a ghostly figure was watching him from an unnoticed room...


End file.
